


All I Want Is You This Christmas

by ghostofcalum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum
Summary: Kageyama has been missing Hinata, and the distance between Japan and Brazil certainly doesn't help ease the longing.Or, Kageyama doesn't think Hinata can make it home for Christmas.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	All I Want Is You This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this little blurb I wanted to write for Christmas. Based on, "All I Want Is You," by Justin Bieber. 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata) if you'd like to say hi!

* * *

Kageyama walks back into the locker room with his shoulders slumped. He’s the first one here and the last one to leave and practice before their holiday break is no different. He chose not to go home this time, not wanting to see his parents and sister pity him over Hinata not being able to make the trip to Japan this Christmas.

Of course, Kageyama understands, it’s not cheap to fly from Brazil to Japan, much less a roundtrip during the holidays. Still, he’s had a hard season, and the prospect of possibly seeing his boyfriend was the only motivating factor through all the bullshit.

Kageyama doesn’t mind doing the long-distance thing. They’ve been doing it for almost two years but that doesn’t mean it gets easier. He’d much rather have Hinata in the flesh, sleeping in the same bed, and sharing his apartment with him instead of just seeing him on video chat calls and communicating through texts. The time difference certainly doesn’t help their situation, by the time Kageyama wakes up and gets ready for his day, Hinata is in bed for the night.

He sits down on the bench and drops his head into his hands, just trying to calm down. The season has been hard on him, there are new spikers he’s still trying to get in sync with and learn their hitting abilities. But he knows he can do it, _has_ to do it to stay as the starting setter. He reaches a hand up to push his hair back, leaning against the lockers behind him.

Hinata had been planning to come but things changed last minute when unexpected expenses presented themselves. Although his smaller boyfriend isn’t too prideful, he’d refused to let the setter pay for his ticket, opting to see what he could do to make things work. Kageyama had insisted, would’ve done anything to get Hinata home. He’s not seen him in almost a year and although distance makes the heart grow fonder, he’s ready to have Hinata back in his arms.

If he could fly there himself, he would, but with the way his scheduling is looking, it’s not possible. He would love nothing more than to hop on a flight to Brazil at the drop of a hat.

He understands why Hinata is doing what he’s doing. He’ll always support the redhead, loves him too much not to do that. Hinata wants to grow stronger and be able to stand on the court by his own accord and Kageyama understands that. He knows firsthand the drive to grow strong, be better, and stay on the court the longest. So, it’s not a surprise that he’s found love with a person that feels the same.

Still, it doesn’t make it easier to be apart. Kageyama isn’t an insecure person but he’s not overly confident when it comes to things outside of volleyball. He sees his boyfriend’s social media, watches the videos of what he’s doing in Brazil and all the fun he’s having, and— well, fuck, it makes him jealous. How can it not? Hinata looks like he’s having the time of his life and it reminds the setter that although they’re in love and things are going amazingly well, they can very well live without each other as well.

Earlier this year, Hinata had run into Oikawa Tooru, someone they’d played against during high school, at the beach. Now, don’t get Kageyama wrong, he isn’t an extremely jealous person but, Oikawa makes the ugly feeling sleep into him. How could he not? Oikawa is everything Kageyama isn’t, he’s confident, outgoing, and charismatic.

When Hinata had sent him a picture where he was standing beside Oikawa, Kageyama hadn’t even known had to react, especially with how happy his boyfriend had been to see a familiar face.

Kageyama had told himself that it was fine, that he and Hinata’s relationship was solid, built on a strong foundation that they’d began with a friendship. People always say that being friends first then lovers was the ideal path. But then, Oikawa and Hinata had gone to Brazil’s celebration of Carnival and from the pictures, Kageyama had seen, it had looked _incredible_. The smile plastered across Hinata’s face in each one of them was enough to ease the jealousy but still, Kageyama wishes he would’ve experienced that with him, not Oikawa.

Sometimes, those things make doubt stir inside of Kageyama. He knows he can be a lot sometimes, mean, blunt, and too assertive but he’s working on it. He’s getting better. It’s become a regular thing during their video calls when Hinata tells him he needs to relax a bit and try to understand where the new rookies on Kageyama’s team are coming from, that they’re probably intimated by the setter.

Kageyama presses the heels of his hands into his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his head before he showers. He’s got leftover sushi from the night before and he and Hinata’s cat waiting for him back at his place. Well, Mikasa, named after Kageyama’s preferred brand of volleyballs, is technically the setter’s cat. She had been a present from Miwa when he first got his apartment so she could keep him company during his time away. But, of course, as soon as Hinata had set eyes on her, he’d scooped her up and proclaimed himself to be her second father.

The thought brought a small smile onto Kageyama’s face, remembering how cute it was when Hinata and Mikasa would cuddle together on the couch and play on the floor. His phone’s lock screen was still the picture of Hinata holding Mikasa on the couch, his eyes closed as the cat nuzzled closer to him.

Kageyama strips out of his clothes and turns on the shower, letting the hot water run down his body and soothe his muscles. The water is doing wonders on him, working out the knots and aches from all the extra practice he was doing. He knows he can adjust his sets to the new players if he works hard enough. It’s not like he’s a rookie; he’s been playing volleyball professionally for a few years now and knows how to tread the waters.

Besides, if staying late and putting in extra work helps keep his mind off of not seeing Hinata, then so be it.

He gets out of the shower after almost an hour, taking his time in changing back into his sweats and winter jacket. The walk from the stadium to his apartment isn’t long and it gives him time to clear his head. He chose his apartment for the location alone and now, with the weather getting worse, it only makes his decision seem all the better, not having to take public transportation.

Kageyama pulls his phone out of his gym bag and puts his headphones in to listen to the latest volleyball podcast some old teammates from high school host. Even if they got on his nerves in high school, Kageyama can’t help the chuckle that escapes him as Tanaka and Nishinoya’s voices fill his ears and begins making his way home.

There aren’t any messages from Hinata, so he concludes that his boyfriend has already started his day, considering that it’s night in Japan. That’s fine, he tells himself. He has leftover sushi and the Black Jackals’ latest match recorded and since Atsumu’s new serve is the current talk of the v-league, he wants to see it for himself. He’ll be the judge of that, knowing Bokuto is one to exaggerate things.

He exits the stadium and is greeted with the cold weather, people making their way down the sidewalk, and the holiday decorations covering the streets. It's hard not to think of Hinata when he sees couples all around, walking together, probably on their way to see Christmas lights or on dates. Even if he's not the mushy type, if Hinata was here and he wanted to do something stupid like go see Santa, Kageyama would take him. 

Hinata would probably jump at the opportunity to do something like that. His eyes would shine with excitement as he pulled Kageyama down the sidewalk, eager to get to their destination as if never having seen Santa before. 

"Stupid," Kageyama whispers, bracing the cold as he begins to walk, not missing the way his heart skips a beat at the thought of his boyfriend.

The walk is only ten minutes and it proves to be enough time to get through a good portion of the podcast before his apartment building comes into view. He walks up the stairs and starts pocketing his phone and looking for his keys, hearing the keychain Hinata brought him from Brazil a while back jingle.

He walks inside and takes his shoes off, instantly looking around the dark living room for Mikasa. It’s unusual not being bombarded at the door by the little furball, demanding pets and food after having Kageyama be gone all day. She’s a bratty little thing but the setter loves her all the same. The favorite part of his days is eating dinner as he watches whatever on the television, having Mikasa eat her own dinner at his feet, occasionally meowing and rub against Kageyama’s legs.

“Mikasa?” He calls out, switching on the lights and almost jumping out of his skin at the sight that greets him.

There’s luggage.

Certainly not his luggage. It’s spilled all over, shoes and clothes all over the floor and finally, he hears movement coming from his bedroom.

“Does he _even_ feed you, _gwah_!?” Kageyama hears. “You’re skin and bones, my poor baby! I’m going to have you to sneak you into my suitcase and take you back to Brazil with me, make sure you’re eating enough, _mhm_!”

Kageyama knows that voice! Has craved hearing it in person for months now. It’s been the only thing that keeps him grounded through his darkest times.

He runs down the hall and opens the door to his room, going wide-eyed at the sight that greets him.

Hinata sits on the bed, freshly showered, wearing one of Kageyama’s shirts and a pair of sleeping shorts, cuddling Mikasa as the cat sits in his lap and purrs.

“Hinata?” Kageyama says, voice shaky as if not believing that his boyfriend is _here_ , in his apartment, on his bed.

Hinata looks over, jumping a little in surprise. “Kageyama! I didn’t hear you come in,” he smiles. “I thought you might’ve gone back to Miyagi since you were taking a while to get back.”

Kageyama just grins so wide it hurts, almost tripping over his feet as he makes a break for the bed. He tackles Hinata onto the bed, wrapping arms around him and accidentally scaring Mikasa, making the little cat jump off the bed.

“I thought,” Kageyama begins to say, being cut off by Hinata who shakes his head.

“I’m here,” Hinata whispers, planting a kiss against his lips. “Merry Christmas.”

“You’re here,” Kageyama repeats. “You’re here, holy shit, you’re here. I love you so much,” he confesses, still in disbelief at the situation, pressing kisses to Hinata’s lips, cheeks, and nose.

Hinata is a giggling mess under him, wrapping arms around Kageyama’s neck. “Your lips are cold.”

Kageyama just chuckles. “You’re so tan now.”

“ _Gwah_ , yeah, that’s what playing volleyball at the beach every day does to you,” Hinata tells him, scrunching his nose in that cute Kageyama loves. And this time it’s real, not over a video call and not in a picture.

“I thought you weren’t coming home for Christmas,” Kageyama sighs, feeling stupid for having doubted his boyfriend. “But, you’re here and I’m so fucking happy now.”

“I missed you, a lot,” Hinata confesses, placing a hand over Kageyama’s cheek and meeting his eyes. “And Miwa called me a few weeks ago. She told me you’ve not been coming home for breaks and holidays.”

Kageyama only lets out a breath through his nose as a reply, rolling his eyes. Of course, his sister said something. He knows better than to think she wouldn’t meddle. But he also knows she does it out of love for her little brother. Although, if her intervening got Hinata here, he supposes he can’t be too upset.

“You hadn’t told me,” Hinata says, running his thumb over Kageyama’s temple to bring him out of his thoughts.

“It’s just been difficult,” Kageyama lies, shrugging. “Making time to go home isn’t easy sometimes with practice and games.”

Hinata hums. He sees right through the setter’s façade, always has and always will. “But it’s almost Christmas and you’re still here. The trip to Miyagi is at least a day if you don’t take the bullet train.”

Kageyama knows he’s been caught red-handed.

Hinata urges him up and moves forward to crawl into his lap once Kageyama sat up. He wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck and leans his forehead against his. “What’s been going on?”

“It’s just hard,” Kageyama mumbles, feeling his walls begin to crumble. “I miss you a lot and it makes me sad to be away from you.”

“I miss you too,” Hinata replies. “I _know_ it’s hard.”

“I just didn’t want to go home and be reminded of your absence by everyone. I hate it,” Kageyama sighs, wrapping arms around Hinata’s middle to bring him closer, letting himself take in his boyfriend’s smell he’s missed for so long now.

“But I’m here now for at least a week,” Hinata reassures him. “You have me here now.”

“I do,” Kageyama smiles, feeling the tension from earlier seep out of him. “I love you,” he says, leaning down to pull Hinata into a kiss, hoping to express every drop of his love into it.

Hinata is instantly kissing him back, melting into the setter’s arms.

Even if it’s difficult with the distance, the jealousy that’s constantly stirring inside of him, and his stupid insecurity, Kageyama knows Hinata’s worth it, always has been, and always will be. Because eventually Hinata will come back to Japan for good and they’ll be together again just like they both want.

But for now, he’ll take what he can get and treasure every second he can spend with Hinata.


End file.
